theblackmanefandomcom-20200215-history
Halfhumans
'''Halfhumans '''were a subspecies of common humans, having slightly different traits, personalities and capabilities in terms of combat, magic and speechcraft. Halfhumans were known for their lack of magic particles in their bloodstream, making it a mystery as to how they can survive and live for several hundreds of years. Almost no halfhumans were therefor able to use magic. While yet unknown what makes the halfhumans live a relatively larger amount of years than normal humans, many theories indicate that a different type of particles control them, seeming to also control their emotions and make most halfhumans rather instinctive and agressive. Personality While most halfhumans were born agressive and irritated, some managed to fight against their opressive emotions and gain formal and calm personalities, like most humans. Those halfhumans that could control their emotions, formed the united halfhuman democracy, having a direct influence on the lawmaking in most capitals. As the numbers of civilized halfhumans grew a few decades after the end of the pact war, more and more halfhumans became diplomats and politicians, speaking of the civil rights of their subspecie, a thing most normal humans did not even consider hearing only a few years ago. Becoming an accepted subspecie and soon respected population, several intelligent halfhumans, such as Mulceo, becoming a larger and larger race, which for some, started becoming a problem. Visuals Halfhumans were often portrayed as twolegged monkeys, during their suppressed era. With the size of a smaller giant and hair like an ape, Halfhumans naturally looked more agressive, stronger and instinctive, scaring a lot of the citizens that would gaze upon them. Other characteristics didn't help their looks. Eyebrows often aimed downwards, mouths were shaped similar to predetors' and hands so large, that they could snap a female neck, like it was cabbage. Combined with the rough tone in their voice and often frustrated behavior, Halfhumans were the most hated of all subspecies and a most understood part of the population. Halfhumans were also known for their sometimes uncommon skin color. Being the part of the body that needs the largest amount of particles, halfhumans skin were often relatively grey and colorless, which would also indicate the condition of the individual. Halfhumans with confirmed grey skin were said to experience intense pain throughout their entire life, often resulting in the grey skinned ones commiting suicide. Some greyskinned halfhumans were also known for having almost identical charateristics to humans, making some believe that there existed a crossspecie between the main specie and the subspecie. Decades after the pact war, the number of greskinned halfhumans seem to have been reduced, suggesting a brighter future for the subspecie. Notes *Halfhuman is the only subrace that can somehow be converted to a different specie. *1/3 halfhumans are greyskinned. *1/10 halfhumans have charateristics nearly identical to humans. *Halfhuman is the most oppressed race in all of Cortus. *Half human genders don't have any different visuals, except for the sexual organs. *Halfhumans are circa 1,4 times larger than an average human. *Halfhumans can't spit.